


【佐鼬·ABO】以吻封缄

by Tsubakita



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubakita/pseuds/Tsubakita
Summary: 1、ABO，有二设。2、时间点在原作结局的多年后，其实也可以当架空看。因原作参考了战国大名时代政治体系，因此这里就顺着历史发展参考幕府时代了，但科技水平比较高。3、会涉及原作700后子时代设定，会一笔带过佐助结婚生女这件事，这点在此提前预警，不喜慎阅以免被雷。另外还涉及不少《迅雷传》里的设定。4、三观不正脑洞大。5、描写忍术的部分有很多瞎掰，大家随意看看就好……





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 1、ABO，有二设。  
> 2、时间点在原作结局的多年后，其实也可以当架空看。因原作参考了战国大名时代政治体系，因此这里就顺着历史发展参考幕府时代了，但科技水平比较高。  
> 3、会涉及原作700后子时代设定，会一笔带过佐助结婚生女这件事，这点在此提前预警，不喜慎阅以免被雷。另外还涉及不少《迅雷传》里的设定。  
> 4、三观不正脑洞大。  
> 5、描写忍术的部分有很多瞎掰，大家随意看看就好……

药师兜从坍塌的实验室废墟里爬出来，在石块砖头堆中捡起那碎的只剩下变了形框架的眼镜再次架在鼻梁上。几小时前他还在仪器前兢兢业业的为男神监测着生命体征，转眼间幕府军的奇袭就几乎将这里夷为平地。对方突然选择攻击这个非军事据点，而且对此地的情况了如指掌，包括通讯切断、完全的火力压制与使用科技武器阻碍忍术的战法，若说无人泄露情报他是绝不相信的。敌军有备而来，却并未久战，取得目标后便立即撤离，正在兜想着怎么跟男神他弟解释所发生的一切时，面前的空间突然出现了扭曲，一个身影从中一跃而出，表情凝重，不，准确的说应该是忿然作色才对。

宇智波佐助迅速查看了现场，通过对装备武器的判断推测着敌军部队的隶属，兜则在一旁故作镇定的向对方汇报着整件事的经过、分析着敌人的目的：

“对方的目标是鼬，很可能是想通过对他的研究来找出对付你的方法。新政府军里必然有间谍泄露了我们的情报，调查的事就请交给我吧，对于间谍这个工种我还是很熟悉的……”

佐助没有理会他，在基本判断出敌方的来路后再次开启了时空传送门。

“你要去哪？！”

“翞鍙城。”佐助冷冷的甩下这么一句后就纵身跃入时空门消失不见。

直捣敌方本丸？！兜觉得他也真是不要命了。

 

其实从那件事失败之后，兜曾以为佐助是真的打算把鼬从心里彻底放下了。

那还是在第四次忍界大战结束后，兜初于自己对鼬的敬佩之情以及对他们兄弟俩阴阳两隔的惋惜之意，投入极大精力去研究了轮回天生与秽土转生两个术的优势和缺陷，旨在希望不消耗施术者生命的同时达成鼬的真正复活，好让宇智波兄弟能像正常人一样再次生活在一起。完美的复活之术条件在于一是需要逝者完好的遗体作为灵魂的容器，另外则是需以施术者或献祭者的生命作为引渡灵魂的代价。

鼬为了能够支撑到与佐助的诀别之战，生前曾多次使用虎吞一族炼制的药物，他的血液早已被副作用中的毒素所侵蚀，以至于其死后甚至尸身不腐。兜在为实施秽土转生而潜入晓据点获取成员的DNA时，就对鼬身体不合常理的情况感到十分惊奇。在四战时受到秽土鼬一顿伊邪那美的心灵救赎后，他则已将鼬奉为男神，战后不但秘密取回了鼬的遗体，还使用了一切细胞活化技术使其身体恢复到接近生前的状态，当然，对鼬实施的所有行为都必须是在得到他弟弟批准的情况下。

至于引渡灵魂要支付的代价，当兜与另一位生命科学家大蛇丸教授就这个术展开学术性讨论时，对方轻描淡写的说：

“那孩子的仇人不是还剩两个老古董么，挑一个够用了，掩盖成寿终正寝就好。”

计划通。

最初当兜向佐助提出复活鼬的设想时，佐助短暂思考后只回了一句：

“先把我的眼睛移植给他。”

兜觉得这应该算是默许了吧。佐助移植了鼬的写轮眼，而自己的双眼在四战中则交予鹰小队秘密保管了起来。他从一开始就从未信任过带土，他所计划的是把觊觎写轮眼力量的人全部斩杀后，将自己这双眼归放于鼬的遗骸旁作为殉葬。

不止是移植双眼，为了使鼬的身体在复活后不再承受药物副作用造成的痛楚，佐助甚至直接提出用自己的血液去稀释鼬血液中的毒素。

兜想起这件事来嘴角不禁意味不明的微微上扬……当时宇智波兄弟平躺在并排的手术台上，兜则监视着医疗仪器上各项数据的情况，他只见着其中一项数值像起飞似的迅速超过了参考值区间：

“那个……佐助君，我不得不提醒你，你血液中的Alpha腺素怎么突然飙这么高啊……还好鼬君是个Beta……他但凡要是个Omega可就直接被你标记了啊……”

“你闭嘴……”

佐助别过头去没再好意思继续盯着鼬看。

呦~原来如此啊~兜推了推反光的眼镜，他曾深受震撼感天动地血浓于水的手足亲情，现在看来竟然还是个哲默尼骨科禁断之爱，不简单不简单。

 

数月之后，一切准备就绪，虽然这个轮回转生之术理论上是完全成立的，但第一次实施必定也存在着极大的风险。兜将地点选在当初与鼬和佐助交战的岩洞，一来比较隐秘方便躲过暗部的耳目，二来一旦佐助有任何意外他可以用仙术吸收大量查克拉进行治疗。但鹰小队的三人表达了极度的不放心，执意要在一旁监督。香燐拽着佐助的胳膊问他你就不怕被兜坑死吗，佐助则表示兜曾被鼬施以伊邪那美，而他只是相信鼬的能力而已。重吾一向全听佐助的。水月则坐在老家伙的棺木上敲了敲棺材板听着里面的人呜了两声，他笑说这条贱命最后也算派上了点用场。

这世间罪怨果报，而他们这群人，从来就不是什么宽宏大量的圣贤。

地面上已被布置好轮回转生的阵法，佐助小心翼翼的将鼬平放在阵心的位置上，鼬面容宁静仿佛只是睡着了一般，佐助的指尖拂过他的脸颊替他将一缕发丝别到耳后。

很快又能在一起了，哥哥……

佐助站起身回到阵外，兜在得到准许后开始结印将祭品献祭，随后佐助阖上眼，深深的呼了一口气，他脑海中浮现着鼬消失前与他额头相抵，温柔的说着永远。睁开双眼的刹那轮回眼催动，佐助感到体内的查克拉极速流逝，光芒逐渐笼罩于鼬的全身。术式完成之刻佐助因力量消耗过大无法站稳一下子跪倒在地，香燐和兜急忙上前为他治疗，而他只是紧张的望着鼬……

在旁人眼中，那个在四战的战场上遇神杀神纵横睥睨的冷傲少年，此刻只是像个孩子一样怀揣着与所爱之人一起活下去的平凡愿望。

时间一分一秒的消逝，但……

鼬最终并没有醒来。

“这个……大概是这个术还有什么缺陷……”兜尴尬的打着圆场。

然而佐助心里多少是明白的，灵魂之所以能够返世，皆因每个往生者在世间或多或少都有放不下的事物、舍不下的亲人、不得报的仇恨、亦或是未满足的不甘。而当支付了灵魂引渡的代价后，却仍没有归返的人，那就只有一个原因……

佐助又想起鼬那时说：

“我对这个世界已经没有留恋。”

那对我呢？

他无数次的想要这样反问他，而现在，他得到了最后的答案。

所有人鸦雀无声，佐助怔然许久后却突然苦涩的大笑起来：

果然是鼬啊……

总是一次又一次给他希望，再一次又一次让他心寒彻骨……

 

那之后佐助几乎像是自我放逐一样离开村子开始了四处游历的生活，他真就一次也没有再回来看过鼬。再后来他接受了从小到大爱慕着自己的女孩的告白，像所有普通人那样建立家庭生儿育女。多年过去，曾经那个桀骜不驯的少年渐渐被岁月磨平了棱角，他变得愈发隐忍、沉默，作为暗中的“影”背负起和平的重担，独自在看不见的危机中默默守护着火之国与木叶，哪怕是被亲人误解埋怨也不做解释，而当他习惯性的抬起手戳了戳女儿的额头说着“下次吧”，或许他自己都没有意识到：

他将自己活成了那个人的样子。

鼬的身体则一直被兜妥善保存，并且停滞了其细胞代谢，使其保持在二十一岁时的状态。他浮在实验室中央注满低温溶液的巨大圆柱形玻璃容器中静静沉睡着，那张与佐助相似的容颜俊美而静谧，紧阖的双眼纤长的睫毛上凝结的细小气泡像极了晶莹剔透的泪，他仿佛是不食人间烟火的人鱼。

而外面的世界飞速变迁，各国大名为摆脱五影的牵制，开始倾向于将资金投入开发现代化科技武器组建直属于大名及贵族的军事力量，不再需要像忍者一样进行长年的训练，普通人也可以使用的武器被不断制造出来，下位忍者因接不到任务没有生活来源而逐渐放弃了修行甚至转而投入了大名的军队，更可笑的曾经的忍者学校为了收入竟然也开设起所谓的体验项目，接待起从外界慕名而来观光的好奇人士。忍村的作用在不断削弱，除了居住着拥有血继限界的几个家族外，木叶已经变得跟普通村镇无异。随着七代目火影的离世，忍者的时代最终落幕了。火之国凭借自身雄厚的基础，科技发展比起他国要更加迅速，实力的天平倾斜，大名的野心在一代代不断膨胀，开始逐步吞并周围的一些小国，版图面积也达到了空前规模，其余四大国已经岌岌可危。而在佐助死后，他的双眼立即成为了大名的目标，交涉失败后，火之国的军队袭击了木叶，临危之时兜与大蛇丸利用佐助自己的克隆体移植轮回眼再将佐助自己转生复活过来。

人们难以想象，复生后的佐助以十六岁少年之姿降临在战场上，双目皆为轮回，左臂也已恢复如初，他以须佐能乎震退了敌人。那之后，大名不得不与木叶表面言和，但关系实则已经分崩离析。

虽然兜觉得佐助的双眼还是一直让正主自己保管会比较安全，但有一件事对佐助而言却是十分残酷的，他身旁的伙伴、亲人均因阳寿耗尽而一个接一个离他而去，佐助又成了最后一个宇智波。即便是兜与大蛇丸这种利用仙术和换生维以续命的异类，必然也有大限将至的那一天，当然他还没有那么厚脸皮的觉得佐助对他们能有什么亲友之情痛惜之意，只是这个世界对佐助而言，真的太孤单了。

兜一直没死心的琢磨，如果要是鼬能复活陪在佐助身旁就好了。他其实从没有跟佐助提及过一件事，因为很大程度上他自己也不是很确定，以为那只是幻觉。在四战中他之所以知道要去救濒死的佐助，是因为他在那时受到了鼬的指引。鼬以左眼失明为代价使用伊邪那美给予了兜灵魂的救赎，或许这种究极瞳术在冥冥之中使兜与鼬建立了细微的回应，在走出伊邪那美他思考着之后应何去何从时，兜突然隐约听到鼬的心音在要他去救治佐助，于是他就不由自主火速赶赴到了战场。而这一次当鼬的身体被幕府军带走的那刻，兜意识到无论对方想要如何利用鼬，对佐助而言都很可能是致命的危机。如果四战时确实是鼬给了他去救佐助的意识的话，那么如今他拼尽全力想告诉鼬的，也是这一点。

 


	2. 第二章

宇智波鼬依稀记得失去意识前，眼中最后的景象是佐助望着散向天空的自己喃喃念了一声“哥哥”……

残留在额头的触感仿佛尚存余温……

「我是再次被秽土转生了吗……」

昏昏沉沉地醒来，尽管头脑中仍感到意识混沌，但鼬依旧试图集中精神想要搞清楚现在所处的状况。他发觉自己的双眼已被蒙住，周围混杂的人声在讲着一些听不清的术语，他尝试着想要动弹一下身体，却发现四肢已被牢牢禁锢，而就在此时，鼬感到有人凑到他耳边说了些什么，像是威胁、又像是嘲笑，随即针剂扎入后颈的痛感传来，他再次失去了知觉。

仿佛是做了一个很长很长的梦，前半生记忆的碎片如同走马灯一样纷至沓来，那些火与血、爱与泪，最终都归为一片空无一物的白茫雪原，对于那个世界，自己已毫无留恋……

突然没由来的一阵心悸，他看见远处的雪地中央伫立着一个熟悉的身影，少年的白衫已被斑驳的血色浸染，背后的家纹如同灼灼跳动的火焰……滴落在地面的血迹迅速向周围扩大，从血泊之中爬出扭曲着的残躯，手持武士刀突然从后背刺穿了少年的心脏。

鼬用尽一切力量伸出手想要冲过去抓住佐助，他喊着弟弟的名字，但四周却是死一般的静寂，他甚至听不到自己的声音，脚下不断冒出无数具白骨牢牢拖住自己如同向流沙中不断陷入进去……但他现在却只有一个想法：

佐助有危险，我必须回去，必须回去……

 

再次醒来时，鼬恍惚间听到一旁有人在说着什么“实验体”“苏醒”之类的字眼，意识逐渐清晰起来，不同于秽土转生依附于他人那种极强的不协调感，现在这具身体是如此的真实而熟悉，他确信他应是回归到了自身，若说不适的，那大概就是后颈及腹中灼烧般的痛感，以及眼眶中溢起的某种异样，如同有细小的电流在血管中丝丝流动，那分明是不属于自己的瞳力，但又为何让他觉得如此亲密……

“视力阻隔，查克拉限制，已全部确认。”

“这家伙危险的很，你们可都要当心一点。”

幕府的御年寄接过手下递上来的报告瞥了一眼上面的数据，看来一切进展十分顺利，相信过不了多时将军就可以得到他想要的东西。她俯身仔细打量着眼前的人，心里嗔怪着将军大人也真是心急。

此时鼬心中了然自己的处境想必极其复杂，从对方一系列措施来看应是对自己的能力很是忌惮，体内的查克拉似乎是被外界某种力场所压制，能够催动的能量十分有限，这种不分敌我限制忍术使用的手法，他曾经只在一个没有忍者而是采用一些科学武器自保的中立小国遇到过，那时他还是晓的一员，这类装置在上位忍者面前犹如螳臂挡车，都不用轮到鼬出手，鬼鲛抬抬胳膊就干翻了一票精英部队。然而此刻鼬所感到强所未有的压迫感让他意识到这种科技手段恐怕早已今非昔比。

距离自己死后究竟过了多久？他究竟处于怎样的时代？佐助现在……

鼬的心中充满了困惑与忧虑，然而自己现在掌握的信息却是极其有限，所能做的也唯有进一步试探从而再做判断。

“已经清醒了吗，宇智波鼬，欢迎回到这个世界。”

御年寄故作亲切的与鼬打着招呼，随后绘声绘色的向其描述了一个幕府将军如何救出他又千方百计将他复活的感人故事。然而鼬冷静自持不为所动的态度令一向习惯在奥中呼风唤雨的她越发感到不悦。当被反问及第四次忍界大战诸事时，她果然不出鼬所料傲慢的大笑起来：

“真是个可怜的家伙啊，你所说的第四次忍界大战可已经是一百数十年前的事了，属于你们忍者的时代早已终结，如今五大国势力已经统一到将军大人麾下，当然，也包括你死前曾一直效忠的木叶呢。”

鼬心中一惊，百年的时光历史的变迁恐怕早已超出自己的认知，同时他也注意到对方似乎也知晓自己表面为叛忍实则依旧忠于木叶的真相，恐怕他生前想要永远带进坟墓的一些事情如今已经不再是秘密。

“对了，还有一件事，我想你应该很想知道吧？关于你弟弟宇智波佐助。”

鼬并未回应，只是沉默以对。

“怎么不说话了？不过，都已经过了这么多年月了，我想你也应该早猜到了吧？”

对方冷笑了一下，像是为了故意刺激鼬般，凑到他耳边一字一句的说道：

“宇智波佐助，已·经·死·了。”

就算已有心理准备，但鼬的内心还是止不住颤动了一下：

「你若不在了，我又为何而回来……」

御年寄继续口若悬河的讲述着宇智波佐助如何沉迷力量自取灭亡的故事，不过鼬并没有仔细听进去，对方的言辞间本就混杂着真假虚实，鼬原本也并不完全相信。而此时双眼中残留的前主人所看到的光景却越发明晰起来，那些怨憎会、爱别离、求不得，凄凄恸哭，令他心痛不已。

无论如何……也想去亲自确认一下真相……

见鼬一直沉默不语，自认为已经击溃了鼬的心理防线，对方语气一转继续说道：

“其实作为御年寄，我也并不想与你闹什么不愉快。毕竟等你被将军大人标记后，没准就成为侧室了，以后还要好好相处呢不是吗？”

“标记？”后颈与腹内的痛感让鼬有了一种不详的预感。

“哎呀，忘了提醒你了，不过你也应该察觉到了吧，你身上已经被实施了第三重性别分化技术，简单的说，就是通过注射含有大剂量Omega酮的生化药剂，对Beta在性别分化时未发育的腺体进行刺激催化，促使其产生与Omega一样可被标记的身体特质，也是很奇妙的体验吧？”

鼬愕然于所听到的事实，对方却饶有兴趣的继续说道：

“你弟弟已经死了，木叶也早已归顺，你已无处可去了啊宇智波鼬。你应该庆幸将军大人如此垂青于你，虽然被标记这件事已是定数，不过我也希望你能够好好想明白自己现在的立场，让这个过程愉快一些，毕竟，对你也有好处。”

在御年寄离开后，鼬再次陷入了沉思，他很清楚自己一旦被标记恐怕会因本能而屈服于将军的命令，他想这或许也是对方的真实目的，如果是这样的话，那他就不得不做好随时毁掉自身腺体的准备。然而随着身体内部机能的变化，鼬开始能够明显察觉到对于某种Alpha信息素的敏感反应，但另他费解的是，这种信息素却不存在于周围环境中，仿佛是流淌于自己的血液里，鼬感到自己的身体似乎已经被一个Alpha占有了……


	3. 第三章

翞鍙城是幕府集举国之力建造的主城基地，从地面堡垒延伸至半空中的天空要塞，固若金汤，攻守兼备。城内四处设置有克制查克拉的防御性武器，潜入已绝非易事，更何况是在偌大的城中找寻一个人呢。

佐助使用时空间传送至地面堡垒的附近区域仔细观察着敌人的动向。对方夺走鼬后必然会直接将他带入位于天空要塞的本丸内，平时本丸多处于封闭运转的状态，且敌军部署了大量机械化兵力及重火力武器，正面进攻恐难致胜反而更会打草惊蛇，唯一可以渗透作战的机会恐怕只有外部对本丸进行物资补给的空隙。确定了计划后，佐助便隐于暗处静静等待着时机。

寂静的夜色中，佐助望着天空高悬的明月，一些思绪慢慢浮现于脑海。

最后一次见到鼬是什么时候的事了呢，他本不愿提起也不愿去想。曾极尽炽烈的燃烧着自己的感情作为活下去的动力，不仅仅是爱，就算是恨也好，他觉得那也是他与鼬之间仅存的维系。也曾清楚的告诫自己，当斩断这种维系的时候才是真正的自由与解脱，而当那一刻来临时他觉得这个世界留给自己的，只是无尽的「空」。他望着倒在身旁的鼬，脑中略过的是鼬每一次轻点着他的额头将他推离自己身边，既然这是最后一次了，那么我们终于可以前往同一个归处了吧，他对着鼬笑了笑，慢慢阖上了自己的眼睛。那之后得知了真相，经历了种种，他们再次短暂重逢，他一生中可以为鼬放弃许多原则，可以改变原本的立场，为鼬去毁灭一切，或为鼬去拯救一切，只要让他知道，鼬爱他就好，只是爱他就好。他的梦想，到头来其实就只是与鼬在一起而已，但他不知道这为什么会这么难，从复活鼬那件事失败之后，最后一点希望就彻底破灭了，梦想永远停留在了儿时，一起走过的长长的回家的路。百数十年的时光恍然而过，他已两度轮回，见证了时代的变迁、忍者的末路，也从危难中拯救了许多人。他想大概自己真的会走到这世界的终焉吧，也或许只有在时间的尽头才会明白，那另自己一直不能放手的理由。

天色一点一点由暗转明，清晨时分，远处一阵熙攘声传来，城池御锭口的闸门缓缓打开，机会已至，佐助拉下斗篷的兜帽，径自走入晨雾中。

 

当御年寄再次来查看鼬的情况时，她并不能分辨出鼬身体散发的信息素中已经带有了被Alpha染指后的气息，「奥」作为幕府将军的内廷御所，一直以来严格禁止除将军本人外的Alpha入内，上下一众侍者也全部皆由女性Beta担任，因此鼬身上的异常也便无人察觉。鼬被转移至另一处房间，但眼部的遮蔽与手脚上一旦遭外力破坏就会先一秒启动麻醉装置的特制镣铐却并没有被解除，不多久后他听到了侍者们行礼的声音，宣告着现如今统治着这个世界的“将军”已经驾临。

幕府将军退避了左右，房间中只剩他与鼬两人。他走近和室中央撩起装饰华丽的帘幔，眯起眼欣赏着床褥上供奉的“猎物”。宇智波一族的能力还真是有趣，无论是轮回转生的幕府死敌宇智波佐助，还是眼前死而复生的宇智波鼬。

对于已经走上这世间权力与财富巅峰的幕府将军而言，唯一觊觎的东西就只剩下“永生”了吧。擒获宇智波佐助这种不切实际的计划他早已不做想，倒是关于其亲兄宇智波鼬的情报引起了他的注意，当然最后获得的结果已大大出乎自己的预料，虽然他现在并不清楚宇智波鼬突然复生的奥秘，但若是将其像Omega一样进行标记成为自己的奴隶后，他想了解的一切、想达成的最终目的，都将成为可能。

他擒住鼬的下颚强迫他将脸朝向自己，另一只手则已伸向其腰间企图扯开他的和服腰带，室内柔和的灯光使鼬那被蒙住双眼铐住手脚的样子更具撩人的情欲滋味。

“据说这双眼绝美又致命，本将军倒是真想亲眼看一看。”

对方的信息素中夹裹极强的侵犯意味，但此时的鼬却并没有因自身产生了Omega属性的变化而受到影响，他血液中那位不知名Alpha的信息素分子像是在向其他同性宣誓自己对鼬的所有权一样躁动起来。将军起初只是认为鼬是不纯碎的Omega因此对信息素也并未多疑，但此刻终于察觉自己的猎物早已归他人所有，剧烈的愤怒和羞辱感顿时席卷而来。

他猛地掐住了鼬的脖子，而鼬却冷静的集中精神，将尚能调用的全部查克拉聚集起来，虽然微弱，但应该也已足够，他的指尖不易察觉的动了一下，唇间吐露的话语仿佛是甜美又虚幻的毒药：

“那就如你所愿。”

将军只觉得恍惚间意识已不被自己所控制，他替鼬打开了手脚上的镣铐，在失去知觉前，他终于见到了那双天地真理的双眼。

待渐渐适应了光线，鼬眼前的世界慢慢清晰起来，他冷冷的看了一眼倒在一旁不省人事的一国之首，如果就这样斩下这个人的头颅的话，各藩大名也许会因争夺权位而挑起纷争，那也并非他所愿。而当务之急是尽快离开此地，他还有极其重要的事必须去确认。想到这里鼬取下刀架上摆放的将军的佩刀，从和室窗口向外查看了一下守卫的情况，敌人部署以机甲武士为主，且兵力众多守备森严，若想全身而退恐难如愿，因此他也必须做好陷入恶战的准备。此刻随时在外听候召唤的御年寄对室内过分的安静起了疑心，她找了个巧妙的借口毕恭毕敬的在门外向将军询问示下。事不宜迟，鼬再试图集中自己的查克拉已感到十分吃力，如今也唯有依靠体术应战了，想到这里，他一纵身跃入了庭院。

 

警报的声音突然响彻了翞鍙城的每个角落，已成功潜入本丸的佐助听见明处的敌兵叫嚷着“宇智波已逃脱至北之丸区域，命令必须生擒”。

正当他困惑于自己的行踪明明并未暴露时，突然间一个想法闪现在他脑海。

「不可能，不可能……这不可能……」

像是怕希望再次落空一样，他心中不断这样告诫着自己，而身体却不由自主加快了行动向北之丸方向赶去。

此时的鼬正站在北之丸御殿前的长长台阶上，他的周围散落着一地冒着滋滋电火花的机甲武士残骸。而敌人依旧一波波不断追击而来，尽管对方数量众多，不过鼬也丝毫没有要束手就擒的意思，就在试图再次进行突围之时，他只见在台阶下的机甲兵瞬间被数道刀光切得粉碎……

鼬先是一愣，随后他看着一个身影从不远处建筑的阴影中走出，然后鼬就像是因某件事悬着的心终于被放下了一样松了一口气。

你平安就好。

对于鼬而言分别只是在昨日，但对于佐助而言，这却是相隔了百余年的再次重逢。他注视着鼬，一遍又一遍的确认着眼前的真实，他又看见了兄长眼中无限的宠溺与温柔，他又听见哥哥对他说：

“稍微长高了呢……”

仿佛是有温润的雨滴悄然落在心底封冻了一个世纪的坚冰上，冰凌倏然融化，那颗已死的心又再次有了温度……

远处传来敌人接近的阵阵脚步声，情势危急也来不及留给他们时间寒暄。

“我们快走。”佐助说道。

他转身在前带路，鼬随即紧跟而上。鼬看着弟弟的背影，比起上一次并肩作战时，他变得更加冷静、从容、强大，这百年时光在他身上所发生的事，鼬从看到他那双轮回眼后就大约已经猜知一二。

周围不断有阻截的敌军袭来，佐助眼神一凛，以肉眼无法捕捉的速度冲至敌阵，所持名为布都御魂的长刃太刀顷刻间将敌兵斩成数段。几乎是在同一刻，鼬也以极迅捷的身姿穿梭至敌前，手中名剑划过极优美的弧线，直接将向佐助射击的机甲兵劈成两半。在应对着周遭逐渐包围过来的敌人时，佐助感到身后一个温暖的后背与自己靠在了一起……

“不要大意了。”

“啊，哥哥也是。”

他们彼此会心一笑，毫无顾虑的将自己的后背托付给对方。仿佛是一场双人的剑舞一般，刀光剑影的交织下，兄弟二人的协战浑然一体无懈可击。

眼看已无法阻止两人势如破竹的突破，清醒后已然气急败坏的将军终于下达了最后的命令，与其让他们就这样逃脱，不如让他们死。

佐助与鼬已经接近了天空要塞的边围，此时数架重甲机炮也对准了他们，鼬只看见有巨大的火光呼啸而来，他本能的要用自己的身体去护住佐助，但却被对方一把拉到怀里压在身下……

炮火在附近炸开，数不清的弹片飞溅着扎在了佐助的后背上，但他却已然忘了疼，此刻他唯有一个心念：

只想保护哥哥，已经不能再失去了……

佐助感觉自己的耳膜大概是被巨大的爆炸声震伤了，世界突然变得如此安静，鼬捧着他的脸在对他说着些什么，一副快哭出来的样子，他却对着鼬笑了笑……

有风徐徐吹来，烟尘淡去后他发现天空要塞的铁壁竟然已经被炸出一个开口，这是个机会，若能摆脱查克拉压制力场的控制，他就可以使用时空间带着鼬立即脱离此地。两人相互支撑着站起身，迅速向破裂处冲过去，身后又一波攻击紧追着袭来，已至边缘的佐助回身张开了双臂，鼬也没有一丝犹豫抱住了他……

下落时有那么一瞬佐助在想，如果就这样紧拥着鼬哪怕是跌入万丈深渊万劫不复那也无妨……

鼬身上莫名飘散的气息让佐助觉得，此时此刻的他是完完全全属于自己的。

在感觉查克拉压制力场削弱的那刻，佐助打开了时空间，他与鼬瞬时消失于翞鍙城的半空中。


End file.
